1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chip trays for carrying semiconductor chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of chip trays for carrying semiconductor chips.
FIGS. 4(A) and 4(B) show an example thereof. This chip tray comprises a flat member 41, and a plurality of chip carrying sections 42 provided in the flat member 41 for carrying semiconductor chips therein. The shape and size of the chip carrying sections 42 are determined according to the chips to be carried.
However, the conventional chip tray has the following disadvantage.
Semiconductor chips are made by cutting a semiconductor wafer, producing dust from the side and back faces of the semiconductor chips. When the semiconductor chips are placed on the chip tray, the dust falls from the semiconductor chips by vibrations of the chip tray and adheres to the circuit forming faces of the semiconductor chips, damaging the circuits made on the semiconductor chips. Also, it causes appearance defects and/or difficulties in bonding wires to the circuits.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a chip tray capable of carrying semiconductor chips without dust adhesion.
According to the invention there is provided a chip tray which comprises a substantially flat member with at least one chip carrying section having a recess therein, wherein an adhesive is provided in a bottom of the recess.